Balthazar Adama
Appearance Balthazar's age is unknown. Based on his physique it's likely to assume he was born between the years 60-70 of the Rain-Calendar. He is most likely in his 30's in present day (100RC). His eyes sport a unnatural orange, uncommon among his peers but a genetic trait he inherited from his lineage, some speculate. He stands at 6'7", about average for an Eastern. His natural fur color is a greyed brown, with the traditional white front, he keeps his mane mostly trimmed at a mid length, however does braid it from time to time for the sake of his profession and to keep it out of the way. The light brown and deep aggressive stripes are an addition of his own, something he takes quite meticulous pride to have applied and maintained. His base dark fur color goes all the way down his legs, and most of his tail, something unique to his lineage. His split tongue was a procedure done by himself in his young adult age, something he carries almost out of spite, and ironical sarcasm towards Northerners. His maw and tongue coloration has gained a deep purple hue to it, due to his prolonged exposure to the fumes and mists of the forests of his homeland. He always dresses sharply and gingerly, either in formal ways or in fairly fashionable garments. He is rarely seen in his medical clothing outside of his office and pharmacy, although at home he tends to dress more casually. in consideration to his highly androgynous mentality, on occasions he will dress himself in more feminine attire, even if only to confuse and twist others views of him. Personality It is extremely safe to assume that Balthazar can be classified as a psychopath. He has little to no empathy towards others save for the legitimate one or two cases in his entire life, he has an increasingly cynical and chaotically realistic view of the world, almost to a guttural level. His entire mentality navigates around the notion that life is Chaos, and he is an agent of it, and that he will surely leave a mark upon the world, be it for good or bad. Due to his long exposure to the Eastern Forests, his mind is almost always in a constant haze and loop of hallucinations, visions, voices and twisted to a point where his entire moral compass is flipped on it's head. He constantly passes through lapses of reality and calm, before the storm of what he sees, feels and thinks with all his mind exposes. Due to this two factors, he has grown to be an almost active cannibal, of his and other species, using his profession as almost a means to an end in that regard. He takes great pride in his ability to expertly dissect, dice and cook every organ, slab and cut of meat from Sergals, Nevreans, Agudners and others. But most specially he takes lavishes pleasure in doing so to Northerners, having a extremely sour view towards them, thanks to his past. It is accounted however he won't just murder anyone he encounters, but rather chooses his victims carefully and methodically. Everything, absolutely everything, he does or acts upon has a meaning and a reason behind it, like the butterfly effect of a greater scheme no one dares to ask him about, but you can tell from looking in his eyes that he pleasures upon it. He is a compulsive perfectionist, cynical and cold individual, but shows to have a extremely high intellect and cunning nature, while being methodical and yet somewhat inpatient in most ways, and outright not known to be particularly merciful or forgiving. Early Life From the little accounts that are acquired from his history, he seems to have been born of a simple family within a village inside Reono territory, bordering the Magoe Forest Southeast of the Lyvank Mountains, at a place against the small like present. Most of his infancy isn't well known, but what is known is that him and his younger brother were seen as " anomalies " of the blood, a gift form the treachery of the forests around them, thanks to Balthazar's quiet nature and oranged eyes, and Belial's albinism. They were both raised in communal families and nurseries, though mostly left alone save for their parents care, of which almost no records are left of whom they were, but it's safe to assume they were common farmers and hunters. At some point in his early youngling ages, a raid of rogue northerner tribesmen left most of his village in tatters, looted and attacked upon, his parents were wrongfully murdered in front of him, and him and his brother were accused by the surviving villagers to have been the cause of all of this. They both escaped into the forest, and of their lives there nothing is known, other than the assumption that Balthazar cared for his younger brother during this time, and both were somehow able to survive the horrors of that place for many years, a mystery that still baffles experts as to how or why they were allowed to survive, however they even managed to. No one knows the unspeakable horrors they must have faced during this time. Some time in the future, They both emerged from the forest, around the area their village was located, but found nothing but ruins. Whoever survived the past raid had left long ago, and what was left behind had been mostly scavenged and picked apart...save for his parents remains, of which remained where he remembers seeing them fall. They both buried them, with what little skill they had and gave their goodbyes. They scoured what they could from the ruins and slowly made their way towards Gold Ring, connecting with Caravans and immigrants, at this point in their late teens and early adulthood. Adulthood They had a difficult time during their early stay in the city, jumping from what little work they were able to acquire, to begging for survival, although Balthazar already showed extreme promise as a apt medical caretaker, knowing means and ways of healing most others didn't know possible. His brother is the only one he still watches over, and of him little is heard of save for his job with Gold Ring security forces, and that he keeps his albinism painstakingly hidden and fur died to hide it all from the world. Balthazar has been interned in mental facilities many times over, but always either escapes from it's confines, or manages to have the doctors write him off as sane for release. Whatever is known of his victims, murders and dissapearances is mainly speculation, and local rumours. He has a investigation filed opened with the city police, but thanks to his internal connections it is unlikely anything will come of it. In addition, most of those that come to him for aid do return unscaved, and indeed healed, so little proof is held against him in present times. In present days he continues with his life and work, watching over his brother and continuing with his sadistic ways when most aren't paying attention. His loathing to the northerner tribes is well known throughout his area, and most of those that come to him aren't known to being well treated, but he never speaks as to why. He never mentions his past, and the sheer hint of others attempting to prod more out of him is enough to give you a free visit to the surgery table. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male